narutouniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Universe Wiki:Applications
This is the official Applications page for the Naruto Universe Wiki. All techniques, positions, villages, and other "locked content", must be applied for here and must be approved by the necessary administrative members before being able to be used by the applying user. Please create a new section on this page, write down your application in the section, and sign the application at the bottom. Each section should be named based on what you want. If the subject in question is a position or technique as it pertains to a specific character, please start with the technique or position name in question, and then the character to whom the subject is applicable to. If you are confused as to how to format your application, please look over other examples of applications written below or in the archives to see how best to write them. Admins will review the application as soon as they are able. Old applications that have either been approved or rejected are subject to deletion or being moved to the archives. Please visit the Application Archives for a log of previous applications. Earth Grudge Fear Name of Character: Nejikiri Name of the technique you are applying for: Earth Grudge Fear How'd your character learn this technique: The only way one can learn the Earth Grudge Fear is through possessing one of the original threads of the creator. These threads were the true contents of the scroll stolen by Kakazu. One thread placed inside another being quickly multiples until they are filled with them. However only one thread can be contained in one person making the number of users in the world limited. Though the scroll was stolen Kakazu had died and eventually the scroll was recovered and taken back to Takigakure. However between the time of the technique's creations and Kakazu's theft there was another user. Or well not really a user. The threads were actually stolen and replicated by another during the warring states period by a man named Nejikiri, a former member of the village's founding council. He later returned them but not before gaining the technique himself, seeing it as a massive advantage in battle. However Nejikiri was foolish and rushed into fights beyond his ability, his body was left mangled but his determination lived on. In his final breath his will merged with the threads that made up his body, creating a new being. The threads themselves became alive. This was the new Nejikiri, a being with fragments of the originals memories and a newfound curiosity for the world. What makes them a unique user: All users of EGF are unique in the sense that the Jiongu is what you make of it. It's an entire transformation of your body that essentially makes you immortal. Food, sleep, and other normal needs are tossed aside in favor of the thread filled body. Nejikiri is specifically special as he is quite literally the technique given life. Without a heart he cannot utilize chakra and is severely weakened but he is not dead. The threads are his true form a collection of sentience born from Nejikiri's will. Nejikiri possesses the ability to replicate its threads as called for, creating constructs to act on his behalf. However much like him the constructs can act without a heart, they are just severely weakened. He can also quite literally turn people into constructs, filling them with threads that use their heart to create a new being. As the threads Nejikiri creates are technically still him, anything created is technically a part of him and can be controlled like such, making him a sort of hivemind. However Nejikiri is still the main body meaning that if he was destroyed he could not just awaken in any of his constructs. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 21:20, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Ice Release, Hiki 1) What is your character's name? :Hiki 2) What ability(s) is your character going applying for? : 3) ' How did your character master this ability? (If it is an inherited Kekkei Genkai simply place the name of the Clan and parents if possible parents, along with how has your character taught himself to control it.)' :Hiki is a direct descendant of , the former head of the Hōzuki Castle following the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Due to Kahyō's technique being a vital asset for maintaining the Hōzuki Castle's impenetrability, she was requested by the Allied Shinobi Nations to birth children and consistently have her techniques taught to her descendants. 4) How will your character use their unique ability(s)? :Being trained since birth in the use of Ice Release, Hiki is highly competent in its use. Her claim-to-fame is , which is a technique intended to force all chakra use to be dedicated to keeping one warm, lest one die from the techniques exposure. Her capability in this technique is enough that she can maintain dozens at a time within the prison that she wardens over. :In combat, Hiki is capable of nigh-instantly creating numerous constructs of ice to use to her advantage. Likewise, she is capable of seamlessly freezing the environment at a moment's notice, and adjust the battlefield to her advantage. She combines her Ice Release with her skills in Naginata-jutsu for optimal effect. :One of her signature techniques involves using the principles of Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice, but adjusting its freezing speed and potency so that it can freeze chakra itself. This technique is named Ice Release: Heavenly Consecutive Chains of Ice, and, provided sufficient preparation, can instantly freeze even the likes of techniques should the user possess chakra weaker than herself. This technique is particularly useful considering her occupation as Hozuki Castle's Master. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:35, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Approved. Great Achlus (talk) 02:59, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Earth Grudge Fear: Oriko Sasagani Name of Technique? : Name of Character? :Oriko Sasagani How did your character learn this technique? :The contents of the scroll taken by Kakuzu of the Akatsuki had been a well kept secret by not only himself but the village he had stolen it from. Others bore the power of the Kinjutsu held within, though they all kept the method of its utilization close to their chest. Oriko, at the time being only a Chunin under the tutelage of a Medical Ninja at the time, had the fortune to stumble across not one, but two of the threads that had been freed from the Jiongu scroll. Not knowing what they were, but also being naturally curious about the unknown, Oriko took them and returned to his village. He ran tests and examinations on the threads, attempting to find their origins and whether or not they were malign. One thread had been practically ripped apart in the process, but the other was intact and Oriko saw only a few other courses of action. The one he decided on could possibly kill him, or turn him into some kind of monster, so he had lab assistants on stand by to put him down or settle his affairs. Then, he introduced the thread to his own body. The change that occurred within him was subtle, taking place over several long weeks, but it was noticeable. His internals were being converted into thread. His organs, his skeleton, even his circulatory and Chakra Pathway Systems were converted. He was granted a new power, one that when combined with his medical knowledge and mastery of puppets allowed him to diversify his skill set far beyond what he ever thought it would be. What makes them a unique user? :Like all users of Jiongu, Oriko's physiology has changed into that of a rag-doll. He is capable of repairing damage to his body by using his threads to stitch his body back together, alongside being able to assimilate and recreate objects by breaking them down and turning them into threads themselves. Oriko is capable of stealing the hearts of others and integrating them into his body, both prolonging his life and adding their element to his own repertoire, allowing him to use the Ninjutsu of that nature that they knew in life or create new ones of his own. :With the addition of new hearts comes the creation of masks that are capable of being manifested into independent creatures. These hearts also act as a tether to the mortal coil, keeping Oriko alive so long as at least one of them is intact. Oriko has expanded upon the Earth Grudge Fear technique by applying his own knowledge to it, allowing him to manipulate the threads to a much finer degree than what is usually capable. For instance, he is capable of healing the wounds of others through his threads, thanks to his medical knowledge. :Jiongu plays a rather notable role in most if not all of Oriko's puppetry techniques. By applying his knowledge of chakra threads and puppet manipulation to them, he has developed what he has dubbed his "Jiongu Puppetry Style". Through it, he is capable of using the Jiongu Threads within his body to manipulate his puppets rather than just those produced from his fingers, allowing him to manipulate a vast number of puppets at once should he wish to. He is also capable of using his masks to fit over his puppets, corpses or other beings in order to manipulate them. He has advanced upon the third even further by converting the bodies of living targets into thread themselves, taking control of them to form living, breathing Human Puppets. [[User:Shoshiki|'Corazon']][[User talk:Shoshiki|(Audiri)]] 16:07, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Wood Release 1) What is your character's name? : Shukaku....yes the one-tails. 2) What ability(s) is your character going applying for? : Wood Release 3) How did your character get it? : Despite the effects of naruto and others the arrival of the Ōtsutsuki saw a return to the tailed beast being sought after for their power. Being hunted by the Ōtsutsuki and shinobi, Shukaku spent many years defending itself from those that would try to bind it. Returning to its old ways of distrusting humans it began looking for a way for it to live with some peace. It would find this peace in the form of an experiment by a team of scientist to produce artificial bodies that would be used for the war, as vessels for fallen member and recalled souls . With notes recovered from the lab of orochimaru and scavenged from tech from other groups. The bodies are made up of cultivated cells from the white zetsu and the bodies of Ōtsutsuki. The pureness of the Ōtsutsuki genetics invigorated the zetsu/Hashirama cells giving the bodies life while awakening wood release. Before they could make use of the bodies the lab was raided by Ōtsutsuki and mostly destroyed. Several of the bodies were taken and spread out with one eventually being taken and possessed by Shukaku who uses it to blend with ordinary people. 4) How will your character use their unique ability(s)? :Shukaku will use wood release in conjunction with his natural abilities as well as iron dust. Creating a techniques such as being able to release particles of wood dust into to air with he can then cause to bloom into trees. This can also be used in conjunction with his natural seals to bind targets. Kaiser (User talk:Ω kaiser Σ) 09:03, February 17, 2019 (UTC)